The Bachelor
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Josh signs Derrick up for a new reality TV show! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bachelor!**

**Derrick**

**The girls:**

**Massie**

**Alicia**

**Olivia**

**Kori**

**Kristin**

**??NEW??**

**Summary: Josh applies Derrick for a new reality show- The Bachelor Teens. When he gets chosen…what will the girls do to when over his love?**

**I will have 10 chapters. Medium sized. I need a beta. Idea's welcome. Review!**

**Coming to Fan Fiction near you, this spring **

**Review!**

**Check out my other stories while waiting!**

**The Flower**

**City Girls**

**Freaky Friday**

**_Amazingly, _****_Performerx0x0_**


	2. Chapter 2

**New story! I hope you like it!!**

Josh and Derrick strolled threw past stores at Westchester Mall. Usually the never came to the mall. But this was a special occasion. 

_Flashback! To sleepover last week-derrick's house._

"_Have you been dumped?" said a cheesy commercial_

"_Yes…" derrick mumbled_

"_Are you down in the dumps?" it spoke_

"_Yes…" he mumbled again_

"_Do you want are girlfriend?"_

"_Yes…"_

" _Are you a teenager and hot"_

"_I guess… if I was hot, I would have a girlfriend." Derrick said pathetically_

"_Are you saying yes to all these questions?"_

"_Yes…" Derrick shot up, " Wait what?"_

"_Then come to Westchester mall next Saturday to see if your eligible for The Bachelor: Teen Scene!" _

"_Dude, you should go! You might find someone other than Massie!" Josh joked_

"_Maybe I should?" Derrick thought_

"_All you need is a friend to call this number to request YOU! Call 1-800-3456, now!"_

"_Whatever, like it will happen. I gotta pee. Be right back."_

_Hmm… josh thought! What a great idea. He pulled his sidekick out of his Ralph Lauren jeans and began to dial._

"_You have reached The Bachelor: Teen Scene, press one to request a friend, press two to…" Josh pressed one._

" _Name please?" the phone asked_

"_Josh Holtz." He said clearly_

"_Name upon request?" _

"_Derrick Harrington." _

_Flashback over!_

"I can't believe you dragged me here for some sale! You're such a girl. Wait till I tell all the guys on the team!" Derrick laughed 

"Ya, sure. Make fun all you want!" Josh was in too much of a rush to care

Josh pulled Derrick over to a crowded food-court. There were masses of decent looking guys.

" Derrick Harrington, please come to the front." A tall man said standing on a stage.

"What's going on? Josh?" Derrick yelled as he was being pulled to the stage

" Derrick Harrington, you have been chosen to be the bachelor or The Bachelor: Teen Scene… what do you have to say?" the man nuged Derrick, who was still in shock

" Ok. Who are the girls?" Derrick asked curiously 

"Good question! Meet the six new girls of your dreams!

Derrick stood on his tippe-toes.

" Alicia Rivera, Massie Block, Kristin Gregory, Kori Sanchez, Olivia Ryan and last but not least Marissa Dean!"

"YOU!" Massie yelled

"Is there a problem?" he asked pointing for the camera to take a closer look

"Heck, yes there is a problem. He's the reason I'm on this show!" Massie screeched

"You're the reason I'M on here!" derrick snapped back

" Well, you already signed the contract!" the man looked straight into the camera, " Tone in next week, channel 12!" 

**I hoped you liked it! Review, review, review! Tell me what you wan to see!! Thanks!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	3. Chapter 3

Two men helped Derrick unload his belongings from his black limo into his locked room on the forth floor of The Grande' Mansion. It was for The Bachelor. All the contestants were to live in a house together. Derrick was only allowed to stay in the forth floor, which was like a smaller version of the house.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here." Derrick pulled a crisp twenty out of his pocket and slapped it in their hands

Derrick took one deep breath before walking in the huge house. After settling in and knock came from the door.

"Hi, I'm Stan. The man you met at the mall." He extended a hand

"Oh, hi" Derrick remembered the man

"So, before you meet the girls, were gonna go over some ground rules. Since you're a minor no drinking, drugs etc. and NO sneaking down to the girls room late at night."

No problem, derrick thought. With Massie here I won't even think about it.

"Of course, sir" he smiled

"Great!" Stan started walking for the door, "You will meet the girls in ten minutes at the driveway. If you've seen The Bachelor…you know the drill." Stan walked out of the room and was gone.

Ten minutes later derrick was outside waiting for sixes limos to arrive. In his hand he held six roses for the girls. He secretly spat in Massie's. Before he could think of his first words, the first limo had arrived. Out stepped Olivia Ryan in a breath taking Betsey Johnson mini dress.

"Hey…Derrick" she flirted

Derrick didn't want to waist any time. So he mumbled a hello and went on. For the next 30 minutes Kori, Kristin and Alicia came out. All looking gorgeous. The next limo was speeding down the road and the brakes squealed as it stopped. Out stepped Massie in a Marc Jacobs outfit.

"Derrick" she spat

" Massie." He handed her the rose. After Derrick turned around she tore the rose up and threw it one the ground.

Soon another limo pulled up. For derrick it seemed so graceful. All Derrick could see was tan legs coming out of the car. Out stepped a gorgeous girl. Derrick remembered her name-Marissa. She was California tan and her curly hair pulled back into a pretty up-do. She was wearing a TARGET teal dress. Which on her looked amazing.

"Hey Derrick." She smiled sweetly

" Umm… name is your right, Marissa?" he stuttered

"Yeah." She took the rose and walked of

**Note: Thanks for reading! I love this story!! Lol! Please review and check out my other brand new story… OMJ-Oh my Jonas!! Happy Easter! O and thank you Lovepeacehappiness for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks again!!**

**Amazingly, as always**

**Performerx0x0**


	4. Chapter 4

"I call my own room!" yelled Massie as she pushed Marissa to the side.

"Ugh." Marissa said as she landed on the floor, " This is so not worth it!" she mumbled to herself

Marissa went into a room shared with, she assumed was Olivia and Kori. She couldn't help but wonder if all these girls knew each other. She didn't ask. Marissa came all this way from Florida when she saw a commercial advertising for this show. But now all she wanted to do was go home. Derrick didn't turn out like she wanted to, so she made a plan to get herself kicked off. A knock came from the Mansion door. She ran to the door in a jean shirt and a baby-doll tee and her beautiful honey hair flowing on her face.

" Hello?" she looked around at the empty lawn. Suddenly a large camera crew came right in her face and walked in. Stan walked in last.

"Hey Marissa. Make sure everyone is ready in five minutes and downstairs by the pool." Stan went on not paying attention to her

Marissa rolled her eyes and said sure, when she went back to the girl's area she found each girl walking around with sopping wet hair and were in bathrobes. There were not ready, except for one. Massie, and she looked amazing. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled like the crystal blue ocean they were filming at. Her outfit hugged her body, making her look incredible with out looking trashy.

"What are you looking at?" Massie barked

" Nothing, It's time to go, by the pool everyone!" she yelled

"Whaaaaaattt?" Olivia whined, "We JUST go here and now we have to go? Look at me I'm stopping wet!" she cried

"Stopping?" asked Kori, " Don't you mean 'Sopping'?" she laughed

"Whatever!" Olivia ran off crying.

"I'm sooooooo nawt ready either! Massie come help me!" A girl said from a far room.

"No! I'm helping no one!" just like that Massie slammed the door and two just as pretty girls followed behind her.

Marissa ran to her room to help the poor girl.

"Here let me help…" she said kindly

"It's ok, go head." Olivia said wiping off a tear, " You'll win you know. We all watched you walk out the limo. His face, he was stunned." She whispered

"Nah, don't say that." Marissa wondered if Olivia was right.

" That's the only reason people are mean to you, there jealous. Your pretty and nice!"

Marissa offered her had to Olivia, fixed her with an outfit and did her make-up.

"There, leave your hair like," Marissa sprayed moose into her hair and Olivia's hair was wavy, "this! Now your done, LETS GO!" they both ran for the door.

"Do we have everyone?" Stan asked as he looked around the patio as the sun went down over California

"Yes, yes we…" Olivia running out cut off Massie

"Sorry where late we had a…problem." Olivia smiled to Marissa.

Stan closed his eyes and breathed, he turned to the cameraman, "Were on in 5-4-3" he fingered 2 and 1.

"Hey everyone and thanks for tuning in. Before we get started I'd like to announce a new twist on this season. You, the voters, will chose that Derrick picks for his final two! With that said let the flirting begin!" the camera flashed to the girls, Massie with her mouth hung wide open

Voters, she thought. Crap! I'll have to be nice…to everyone!

"Commercial break!" the producer whispered

**Hey! I hopped you liked it! Please, please, please review!! Oh and you must read my new story OMJ-Oh my Jonas!! Thanks!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey! Ok, so first I need to tell you that this story was mine. Until I got a review saying that I didn't come up with it and it was someone else's idea. I was shocked! So I found the person who did think of it and told her about my story. She's fine with it. Honestly I had no idea her story was out there. Plus her story and I mine are different. It's cam that's on the show instead of Derrick. I definitely recommend you reading her story its really good… FISHING FOR LOVE. So yeah. I may not be able to update because I have school and a ton of extra activities but ill update as soon as I can!! Thanks for reading! Oh and some of you writers for the clique-- So I have 7 stories for the clique and every time I write mire I always start to act a little like Massie! LOL… its sooooooo weird!! **

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	6. AN

**OK, so i haven't written in like for ever...because of stressful school! LOL. but its SUMMER!! WooHooo!! So I'm going to be updating all my stories, so be on the lookout :)!! So if you have any ideas i would REALLY REALLY REALLY love to here them because i have a bit of a writers block on almost all my stories lol!! And Freaky Friday has almost reached 10,000 hits sooooo... Yippppppeeeeeee!! I'll try to update each story once a week...but i have really busy over the summer, but I'll try my dorn bestest!! Have a great summer!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


End file.
